


Take Care

by ShyMagnolia



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M, also uhh if you're grossed out by people throwing up, break time turns into rain making a nuisance of himself, everyone else wants to know if they're gonna do the do, lasswell has to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, rain gets kinda drunk, so they are all disappointed, that happens so be careful, this has probably happened on more than one occasion, this is not the fic for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMagnolia/pseuds/ShyMagnolia
Summary: In light of recent events, the party had decided a nice evening out at the town tavern would be a good idea. It had been far too long since they had a break. Besides, they were strangers in a new place and so had no reputations to ruin. They were just a particularly loud and rowdy group of travelers is all.It had been tame enough at first.





	Take Care

“Lasswellll, please kiss me.”

“Rain, last time I tried to kiss you when you were like this, you threw up on me. No.”

Laughter and various groans of “ewww” rang out around the table. In light of recent events, the party had decided a nice evening out at the town tavern would be a good idea. It had been far too long since they had a break. Besides, they were strangers in a new place and so had no reputations to ruin. They were just a particularly loud and rowdy group of travelers is all.

It had been tame enough at first.

“But.. but pleeeeaaaase, babe, let me.. hmmmuhhh.. look, I’ll prove it, I won’t throw up!”

Lasswell rolled his eyes and raised his hand to wave Rain off but Rain caught his sleeve and pulled his hand over to kiss it… and then rolled Lasswell’s sleeve up to kiss up his forearm.

“Rain,” Lasswell warned, but Rain had settled his head against Lasswell’s shoulder and was trying to maneuver himself off of his chair and into Lasswell’s lap. Lasswell was not especially happy about this; having Rain in his lap here would be embarrassing and improper, but he didn’t want to drop Rain on the floor. He also wasn’t enjoying the looks he knew he was getting from Sakura and Lid, nor did he appreciate the whistle that Jake let out. It only got worse when Rain suddenly pulled his shirt collar aside and went for his neck, kissing up to his jawline before he finally stood suddenly and flicked Rain’s nose.

“That is enough! I… I need to take you back to our room, you’re clearly unwell.”

\--

“You are very drunk,” Lasswell reprimanded as he tried to untangle Rain from himself. “But I will stay here with you.”

Rain groaned out some incoherent complaint but seemed happy with the promise of company and flopped facedown onto the bed. Or, he tried to, but instead threw himself at the floor and had to be hastily caught by Lasswell and set down on the mattress.

“Ffank ffwoo,” Rain slurred, muffled by the bedsheets.

“You’re welcome.” Lasswell took a seat on the bed next to Rain, reaching a hand over to gently rub Rain’s back. “Don’t do this again.” Rain turned his head and looked up at Lasswell.

“Noo… purmis… prom.. pormises.”

“I’ll properly tell you off in the morning.”

“But Wellllyyyyyy, I’ll be hungoveerrrrr,” Rain whined. “Dun wanna lirsten…”

Lasswell laughed softly and continued fussing over Rain, bringing him water, talking with him (and then just _at_ him, Rain’s attention span too far gone for actual conversation and exhaustion settling in with the drunkenness effectively silencing him), and making sure he got to sleep without hurting himself. Satisfied that Rain was settled down and not about to wake up, Lasswell set about removing Rain’s boots and his jacket, put another pillow under him to prop him up properly, kissed his forehead, and tucked him in. There was another bed in the small room and he would take that for himself.

\--

He should not have been surprised to wake up with Rain cuddled up against him. All he could do was adjust his position so he could comfortably run his fingers through Rain’s short hair and giggle quietly to himself when he noticed the blanket and pillow on the floor that must have come with Rain when he decided to get up and move but hadn’t quite made it to the other bed.

“G’morning,” he heard Rain mumble after a while.

“Morning, Rain,” Lasswell replied softly. He could see the headache in Rain’s eyes and he hoped the petting was soothing it somewhat.

“Thanks for helping me last night,” Rain said slowly, nuzzling his face against Lasswell’s chest. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The cuddling continued for a while before Rain seemed ready to get up, or at least like he was going to try. But halfway through moving away from Lasswell his eyes fixed on Lasswell’s face, regarding him with as much appreciation and affection as he could muster through his hangover. Lasswell smiled at him, amused and affectionate, and leaned in to kiss him. It was at this moment, however, that Rain was hit by a sudden and unstoppable wave of unbearable nausea and threw up.

“I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT YOU’D THROW UP ON ME, AND I WAS RIGHT, WHY DID I THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA—“

Rain had, at this point, rolled onto the floor and was curled up in a ball, still nauseous, somewhat embarrassed, but laughing as best he could. Lid’s voice suddenly came through the wall from the next room over.

“DID HE BARF? HE BARFED, DIDN’T HE!!”

“Lid, shhh… don’t make him feel any worse about it,” came Fina’s voice through the yelling and Lasswell was considering leaving the room and go fuss when a knock came at the door. He stepped over Rain carefully and cringed as he realized he was about to answer the door a mess but it was suddenly opened— did he really forget to lock it?— and Jake stepped in, towel in hand that he thrust towards Lasswell.

“I had a feeling you’d need this, sunshine. Oh, and Nichol says good morning.”

It was slowly dawning on Lasswell that the whole group must have been lurking in wait for them to emerge in the morning, just to find out what happened.

“Lasswell, change your shirt. You look like a fuckin mess,” came Sakura’s voice as she walked down the hall. Behind him, on the floor in the room, Rain hiccuped with laughter.

Lasswell fought the intense urge to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, perhaps, I'll write something a little more risqué. Eventually.


End file.
